Honey Kisses
by KlissesandKlainebows
Summary: After a particularly vivid dream and frantic late-night phone call, Kurt visits Blaine at Dalton for the first time in weeks.   Contains: A little bit of angst, fluff, comfort, Klaine kissing,and a Jeff appearance.  Rated T for some Klaine sexy-time


_Grabbing hands and fists contacting with skin, a loud crack and blood curdling scream ringing through the night air as his first three ribs break under the blow to his side. Hateful slurs and cackles taunting him as he withered in pain on the cold hard pavement. Hateful, black, heartless eyes looking down at him before spatting in his blood covered face. Vision blurring as he went in and out of consciousness, but the offenders didn't stop. Wouldn't stop. Body growing numb as he received blow after blow. In his pain induced haze he almost didn't realize there was another body next to his. He looked over to see Kurt silently staring back at him. Sky blue eyes masked in terror, blood trickling down his bruised, parted lips as he let out a low, helpless whimper. Kurt's blackened eyes began to flutter closed, and his breathing became more and more shallow._

"NO!" Blaine screamed, bolting up abruptly. Eyes focusing in the darkness. He look around him, Jeff's sleeping form just visible across the room. Blaine let out a deep, shuttering breath in his otherwise silent dorm room, it was just another nightmare, just another of his many since that Sadie Hawkens Day Dance all those years ago, but this time it was worse. Kurt had never been the one lying next to him, withering in pain. Seeing Kurt in pain was a thousand times worse than any beating could ever be.

He fisted at the tears falling down his face as he picked up his phone.

Hands still shaking, he dialed the now-familiar number of one -Kurt Hummel.

It rang twice before a sleepy, yet concerned voice answered.

"Blaine? What's wrong? Who died?"

Blaine tried to laugh but let out a choking sob instead.

"BLAINE WHAT HAPPENED! IS IT WES? JEFF?" Kurt's voice raised in alarm.

"No, no everyone is fine." he chocked out.

"Then, What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, I...I just had a nightmare and I needed to hear your voice." Blaine whispered, trying to regain his composure.

He looked over to the clock, "Oh, god Kurt, it's 4 in the morning, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Blaine, Blaine it's OK, you can call me whenever, tell me what happened in this nightmare." Kurt soothed.

Blaine instantly began to relax at Kurt's reassuring voice.

"I...well...I've had the same nightmare every night for years, I'm getting beaten up after the dance... but tonight it was different..."

"How was it different?" Kurt asked sympathetically.

"This time...this time it was you lying next to me covered in blood." Blaine chocked out another sob.

So much for regaining his composure.

"Baby, baby. It's OK! I'm fine! I'm right here, it's OK." Kurt soothed.

"I know, I know, It's just. It was so real, so vivid. I wish you were here with me... I need to see you, I miss you." Blaine whispered into the receiver.

It's been two months since Kurt went back to McKinley. Blaine was happy he could be with his friends again but he missed seeing Kurt everyday. They were both so busy with final exams lately they haven't see each other in weeks.

"I miss you, too." Kurt whispered back, "But summer vacation starts next week and then we can so much more time together."

"I know, I can't wait." Blaine smiled to himself, tears starting to dry up.

Blaine heard Kurt stifle a yawn.

"I'll let you go Kurt, I'm sorry for waking you."

"No, no. I want to hear you voice as I fall asleep." Kurt answered sleepily.

"Ok." Blaine whispered, snuggling into his own bed and lying back down to rest his head on his pillow, his trembling body starting to calm.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah, Blaine?" Kurt answered half awake, now.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt said blissfully, yawning.

Blaine smiled to himself as he listened to Kurt's breathing become steadier, finally slowing to a rhythmic, sleeping pace. He closed his eyes, phone pressed against his ear as he fell asleep to the sound of Kurt's slow, familiar breaths.

* * *

><p>"Waaaaaake uuuuupppppp!" A familiar voice whispered into his hear.<p>

"MNF!" Blaine protested, throwing his blanket over his head.

"Well, then. I wake up at 7 in the morning, ON A SATURDAY, lose precious hours of sleep, drive two hours to see you... and _THIS_ is what I get!" Kurt jutted his hip out and crosssed his arms, looking down at Blaine's rumpled form.

Blaine sprang up, throwing his blanket aside to look up at Kurt.

"Kurt! What are you doing here!" Blaine smiled widely, heart picking up speed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Well, my boyfriend calls me at 4 in the morning, weeping, and tells me he needs to see me...so do you expect me to just not come to see him?"

"Kurt, you didn't have to come all this way!"

"Well then, I guess I'll just leave..." Kurt started to get up in mock-anger.

"No, NO! That's not what I ment!" he rushed out, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, bringing him back down onto the bed.

"I just ment, your dad was OK with you coming all the way out here at 7 in the morning?"

"Well...he doesn't exactly know...everyone was still sleeping when I left, but I wrote a note...I should be getting a phone call within the next hour or so." Kurt smiled, looking over to Blaine.

"Are you going to get in trouble?" Blaine asked, eyes widening.

"No...no...It's _SHOULD_ be ok when he knows I got here safely, and I explain to him why I came. He knows how much I've missed you lately. Although he will probably want to have a talk about how I just can't drive hours away without letting him know first..."

"Kurt, you really didn't have to do this, I don't want you to get in trouble." Blaine said honestly, although he _WAS_ happy he came, he needed to see Kurt's face again... not covered in blood this time.

"It's FINE, Blaine!" Kurt reassured him, "After the early morning call I was worried about you...besides I missed you, I haven't seen you in two week you know!"

"Oh, I know! It's been torture." Blaine said, glancing across the room to Jeff's empty bed.

"Hey, where's Jeff? He doesn't wake up to at least noon on Saturdays." Blaine said looking over to his clock "And it's 9:20."

"Oh...I kicked him out." Kurt said with a wave.

"How did you do that? He is the heaviest sleepier I've ever met." Blaine said, remembering that time Jeff slept through a fire drill, and the entire school went looking for him, only to find him passed out in the commons.

"I have my ways." Kurt said slyly.

"And once he woke, I payed him off...so we won't be seeing him the remainder of the day," Kurt said with a wink.

Blaine smiled and wrapped both arms around Kurt now, pulling them both down on the bed to lay on their sides, bodies perfectly aligned and foreheads pressed against one anothers.

He breathed in the familar scent of Kurt. A light, honey scent that he has become accustomed to.

Kurt reached his hand up to gently push the lose curls away from his eyes.

"You know, you should wear your hair like this more often," Kurt smiled, his glasz eyes sparkling, "I like the bed head look."

Blaine grinned and ran his hand down the length of Kurt's side, earning a shutter out of him.

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you." he whispered, snuggling his body even closer to Blaine's.

"I love you..." Blaine whispered in reply, leaning in to kiss each of Kurt's closed eyelids. "so much."

Kurt opened his eyes lazily and pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

Their lips crashing into one another's, relieving all the want and need that build up over the two weeks they were apart.

Kurt ran his tongue along Blaine's bottom lips before ducking inside.

Blaine let out a low whimper, pulling Kurt even closer to him, his body beginning to buzz.

Kurt pulled back and smiled wickedly at him before going full force back in, rolling over so he was on top of Blaine.

Blaine could feel Kurt's heart hammering in his chest, matching the rhythm of his own frantic heartbeat.

Their breathing becoming ragged as they kissed deeply.

Kurt curled his fingers in Blaine's raven hair, and his other hand traveled to the hollow of his cheek, out lining his sharp cheekbone. Blaine moaned against Kurt's mouth and rolled on top of him.

He pulled away and looked down at the beautiful boy beneath him. Lips swollen and red from kissing, cheeks tinged, and hair tousled. His heart gave an involuntary squeeze. He loved him so much.

"You're so beautiful." he breathlessly whispered, liftening himself onto his elbows so he could look at the perfect boy beneath him.

"You're not so bad yourself." Kurt said flirtatiously, eyes glistening as he pulled Blaine back down to kiss him some more.

Blaine sighed contently into the kiss.

He pressed his lips to each of Kurt's redden cheeks, before trailing kisses from Kurt's jaw to the base of his neck. Kurt moaned deep and huskily as he sucked gently, experimentally, at the spot.

"Is that OK?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, kissing it as he did. He didn't want to go too far, didn't want to push Kurt into doing things he wasn't ready for...things neither of them were ready for.

"It's...it's good." Kurt answered breathlessly.

Blaine moved back down to Kurt's neck and kissed it a few times more, swiping his tounge along his hammering pulse point.

"You even _taste_ like honey." He whispered against Kurt's neck, filing the sweet taste to memory.

"Do I?" Kurt asked, smiling sweetly down at Blaine.

"MMHHMM" Blaine muttered against his skin.

He ran his tongue slowly along Kurt's jaw before he lowered to Kurt's shoulder.

He pulled back and looked down at Kurt tentatively, the fabric of his shirt between his fingers.

Kurt, never breaking eyes contact with Blaine, silently took his hand in his own and pulled the material away, exposing the creamy porcelain curve of his shoulder. Blaine let out an involuntary whimper at the sight before moving his mouth down to suck at the skin there. Kurt shuttered, throwing his head back with a gasp.

Blaine reveled in the sounds coming from Kurt, a burning starting to build in the pit of his stomach.

Kurt pushed him back slightly, Blaine protesting in response.

"Sit up." Kurt whispered, eyes on fire.

Blaine looked at him questioningly but didn't hesitate before sitting upright, straddling Kurt's hips.

Kurt sat up as well, putting a hand on the small of Blaine's back for support.

Looking into Blaine's eyes, he reached his hand to the hem of his shirt.

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt slowly lifted his shirt up and over his head, never breaking eye contact.

He stared, wide-eyed, breath caught in his throat as he scanned Kurt's upper body.

Dozens of deep, crescent-shaped scars ran up and down his body, from hollow of his chest to the curve of his hips.

Kurt's snow white chest heaved as he looked up at him, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Blaine lifted his finger slowly to lightly trace one of the deep scars that was sprawled across Kurt's chest.

Kurt shivered, looking at Blaine through water-filled eyes.

He slowly bent his head to kiss another scar, never pulling his eyes away from Kurt's.

He lifted his head and looked the gorgeous boy straight in the eyes, putting his hands on either side of his face.

You, are perfect." He whispered, voice growing husky with lust and love.

"No...no I'm not. Look at me." Kurt looked down, tears sliding down his beautiful face.

Blaine swipped away the tears softly with his thumbs and lifted Kurt's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Yes. You are." He said before pulling away slightly to lift his own shirt over his head.

Kurt let out a gasp. Blaine's face heated at the attention.

He knew Kurt must think he was hideous. If he thought his own skin was ugly.

Hundreds of long, jagged scars ran down the length of his body. He had never shown them to anyone, until now.

Kurt raised his hand and hesitantly outlined scar after scar, Blaine shivering after each touch.

"You are beautiful." Kurt whispered, looking up into Blaine's eyes.

"You don't have to lie, Kurt. If you think YOU'RE ugly then you must think I'm hideous."

"NO. YOU'RE perfect, Blaine. Absolutely perfect." He said before he leaned in to press his lips to a raised scar.

Blaine lightly pushed Kurt back against the bed, lying once again on top of him.

Scarred chest against scarred chest.

"Why didn't you tell me about the scars?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Why didn't YOU tell ME?" Kurt asked raising his perfectly groomed eyebrows.

Blaine laughed softly, "I didn't want you to see them. I was scared you would be disgusted."

He looked down into Kurt's clear blue eyes.

"Then I guess we did it for the same reasons." Kurt whispered softly, raising his hand to caress Blaine's heated cheek.

"I guess we did." Blaine smiled, softly kissing Kurt's pillowy lips once more before making his way down his body, to kiss each and every scar.

His heart pounded in his chest and his vision started to tunnel as he got lower and lower.

Kurt let out a chocking sound and he stopped, right above his navel. He looked up at Kurt's flushed face from his spot at his stomach.

"Kurt? Are you OK?" He chocked out between his own harsh breaths.

"Ye-Yeah." He breathed, voice quivering.

Blaine wasn't so sure. He moved back up so he could look at him better.

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you're not ready for..."

"NO! NO! I'm fine! See!" Kurt smiled broadly, still panting.

Blaine laughed, breathless himself.

"I just, it felt so...so good." Kurt said, ducking his head shyly.

Blaine smiled, heart skipping a beat as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend passionatly.

He trailed his hands down Kurt's bare chest, worshipping the soft texture under his fingertips.

Kurt's hips bucked up involuntarily against his own.

Blaine's heart stopped at that moment, he swears it did.

He let out a loud groan and grinded his hips into Kurt's before he could stop himself, trying to create the friction they both wanted.

Kurt gasped, throwing his head back against the pillow and rocked up against Blaine's pelvis in response.

Blaine jumped up abruptly putting as much distance between them as he could.

Kurt whimpered and sat up, looking at Blaine from across the room.

"Why...why...did you leave?" he asked in between huffing breaths.

Blaine stared at the perfect, shirtless boy sprawed across his bed.

He took in a shallow breath, trying to stop the buzzing in his head, and the shock waves that ran up and down his body.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I just...needed a minute, we...we were going a little fast there..." Blaine managed to chock out.

Kurt gracefully got off the bed, taking a tenative step forward, concern etching is perfect features.

"Yeah...we were..." He whispered,cheeks tinging redder as he spoke, casting his eyes down shyly.

"..But I didn't mind it..." he trailed off, looking up and smiling softly at Blaine.

"I didn't either." Blaine whispered, walking closer to put his hands on Kurt's hips, looking up into his ocean eyes.

"I just didn't want to rush into anything we weren't ready for."

He went up on his toes to kiss Kurt softly on the lips.

"I love you, and I don't want us to do something too soon...like I said all those months ago...I have no idea what I'm doing...and I DON'T want to screw this up." he explained, voice growing even thicker with emotion.

"You couldn't screw this up," Kurt said, leaning his head down slightly to press their foreheads together.

"Nothing could make me stop loving you." he whispered, his hot breath washing over Blaine's face, making him shiver.

A faint buzzing sound was suddenly heard, growing louder and louder.

"Oh, _that_ would be my dad!" Kurt said in mock-cheerfulness.

"Hi, dad!" Kurt sang into the phone while running his hand down Blaine's chest, giving him a sexy face that Blaine could tell he's been perfecting since their "how to be sexy" lesson all those months ago.

A liquid-hot shiver ran down Blaine's spine in response.

"Dad! I know! I'm fine! It's just-yeah, I know, mhm, next time I'll wake you first, yeah... I'll be home by 8, ok...ok...love you too...bye."

Kurt sighed and smiled softly, "He took that better than I expected!"

"So, he wasn't mad?"

"Oh, he was mad, he just realizes how much I missed you... and in my note I bribed him with one unhealthy meal of his choice if he didn't freak out too much."

Blaine laughed, "Are you sure Carole will be ok with that?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine, it's only one meal, and the doctor said he _could_ start adding a couple treats here and there...but I still wouldn't let him."

Blaine grinned affectionately, Kurt was extremely protective of his dad, and he didn't blame him. Burt was like a father he never had, he was there for him when ever he needed to talk, and Blaine took him up on that offer a couple times over the time he's known him.

Kurt running his hands through his messy curls brought him back to the present.

"Now...where were we?" Kurt purred inching closer to kiss him hotly.

At that moment his stomach made a loud growl. Kurt stepped back and looked at him teasingly.

"Hungry are we?"

Blaine blushed and looked down.

"Just a little..."

"Well, then it's now the perfect time to start our day! I have the whole day planned out, go get dressed and we'll head to the commons for breakfast before we head out!" Kurt said enthusiastically twirling away from him and walking over to Blaine's closet to pick an outfit out, agai.

"So much navy." he muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

"I think we need to stop at the mall while we're out," he said over his shoulder.

Blaine groaned loudly but couldn't help smiling.

"Oh! This will do!" Kurt said fishing out a red, long-sleeve shirt and throwing it toward him. "Although I would never condone wearing the same outfit twice, this outfit is special." Kurt smiled turning to look at Blaine now.

Blaine smiled knowingly.

"How is it special, again?" He asked, fending confusion.

"It's the shirt you wore when you told me you loved me for the first time." Kurt whispered smiling at Blaine lovingly.

Blaine face broke out in a grin.

"I know." he said simply before changing into the outfit his boyfriend had selected.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into his room blissfully, a big cheesy smile plastered on his face.<p>

"Well, hello there Lover Boy!" Jeff teased from his bed, "How was your big day out on the town?"

"Amazing." Blaine smiled even wider, falling onto his bed, not bothering to take his shoes off.

"Well, I'm happy for you, bro. You've been so moppy lately, and frankly I was getting sick of hearing you whimper 'Kurt...' 'Kurt...' 'I miss Kurt' " he said, impersonating Blaine.

"Shut up!" Blaine said, throwing the nearest pillow across the room at him, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. This morning I was rudely awaken by my roomate's sassy boyfriend who said if I didn't leave now, I would never see the light of day again... And when I said that was perfectly fine with me he then lifted me... bridal style; which, by the way, I didn't know he was so god-damn strong...opened the door, dropped me on my ass and locked the door after me."

Blaine stared wide-eyed before breaking into laughter, finally understanding Kurt's "I have my ways" from earlier.

"Hey! It wasn't funny! I was in my boxers for god's sakes!...Until, of course, a full five minutes later when Kurt opened the door once more and dumped a perfectly matching outfit... that I didn't even know I owned, on top of me and smiled appoligetically saying 'I just really miss Blaine' before locking me out once again...and _that's_ when I found the 50 dollar bill in my pocket with a note attached to it that said 'Go wild!'" Jeff said seriously before breaking into a smile of his own.

"Never say that boy doesn't love you, dude!" he said, shaking his head teasingly.

"I won't." Blaine smiled, laying down in his bed.

"Well, night!" Jeff said lying down.

"Good night." Blaine grinned, pulling the blankets around his fulling clothed body, too tired and blissful to bother changing.

Rolling over he caught a hint of a honey-like fragrance.

Pulling his blankets closer to his face, he inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet honey smell of his boyfriend still embedded into the sheets, visions of round ocean eyes and soft kiss-swollen lips flashed through his mind.

Smiling to himself , he snuggled deeper into his sheets until finally drifting off into a dreamless, honey-scented sleep.


End file.
